A Merry Grojmas
by StarcoForAllEternity
Summary: Christmas brings back the cute memories that Corey and Laney share, and Kin and Kon want to use them to benefit the two guitarists and make this year's Christmas unforgettable! Corney One-Shot. Merry Christmas to everyone who reads this!


**A/N: Merry Christmas, Groj-Fans! Hope you have a Groj-tastic Christmas! My Birthdays tomorrow, so I'm really excited! **

"Lanes! Lanes!" Corey called. Excitement was obviously over-flooding his voice.

Laney, still tired and not wanting to be awoken yet, turned onto her side, groaning. The crazy events of last nights sleepover, had left her restless. It took her until 3:00am to get to sleep… Since the twins would not stop farting, because of the cheese they ate.

"Core… Leave me for 5 minutes…" she mumbled, taking the fluffy pillow from underneath her, and putting it over her head, to block out his obnoxious addressings.

"Lanes?! How can you not be excited?! Do you know what day it is?!" he exclaimed in shock, forcing Laney's pillow up so that she could hear.

"Yes, I do know what day it is… It's, 'Corey, stop annoying me' day!" she snapped, pulling the blanket up over her head.

Corey just stared down at Laney, with a half-smile and half-frown. "Well, I guess Laney's gonna miss out on the chocolate that Santa left for us," he bragged to her, while slowly walking away from her.

Immediately, at that note, Laney's memory clicked.

It was Christmas morning!

The reason why the sleepover was held, rang into her mind, almost immediately.

She threw her pillow and blanket off, and zoomed past Corey, and into the living room, where the twins seemed to be sitting on the carpet with sparkles imprinted in their eyes.

"Prezzie's!" they shrieked, charging over to a semi-medium box, grabbing onto it.

"Woah, Lanes. Since when have you been this excited about Christmas?" Corey asked with a cheeky smirk.

Laney just turned red while she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh… I've loved Christmas since we were young. W-When you…"

Corey started laughing. He remembered why she loved Christmas so much, and that was becasue of what he did to her long ago. Even if they were 6-years-old at the time, it still made the twins tease them about it… But, it broke each others hearts on how they didn't decide to become a couple back then…

_~Flashback! Transition!~_

_A young, six-year-old Laney sat on the floor. Arms crossed across her chest as she watched her best friend prance around on the living-room floor. _

"_Come on, Laney!" Corey called for her, "Why won't you play with me?!"_

"_Because I don't like Christmas, as much as you do!" she complained while she scooted herself around, so that she was facing the other way._

"_Aww, but, Laney! Why won't you just go with the Christmas cheer?!" he asked her, while he sat down next to her. He hovered over to her, trying to catch a glimpse of her face._

"_People make Christmas such a big deal. I don't see why it should be celebrated." she stated, as if she was a matured young girl. Though, which she was not._

_Corey immediately grabbed her hand, dragging her off the ground and to somewhere she hated to be. _

_The Christmas Tree._

"_Corey, it's too bright!" she complained, holding her free arm over her eyes, over-exaggerating. Corey just rolled his eyes while standing in front of her and pulled her arm away from her eyes._

"_Laney, can't you see how pretty it is?" Corey asked while he pointed to the decorated tree._

_The tree was decorated with red, blue, purple, and yellow ornaments. Rainbow lights were spread all over the tree, to give it more colour. Candy-canes were hung on several branches, along with Christmas Crackers in sections of the branches. On the top of the tree, was a golden star._

_Laney took a good look at everything on the tree. Not only were there dome-shaped ornaments; there were also stars hanging on it. Each with a picture in the middle. But, the one that got her attention, was one of her and Corey._

_She walked over to it, taking it in her hand, while she gazed at the picture within it._

_Corey came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her. He remembered when he took that picture. He and Lanes were only four-years-old, at the time. That was the day he met her, at the park. His father was a 'Photo-Junkie', so he'd take photo's of everything that went on in Corey's life, and savour them. _

"_You still have this?" Laney said after awhile, looking a Corey. When turning her head to his direction, her nose touched a little with his, causing a small, pink blush to spread across her face, along with his._

"_Uh… Yeah?" Corey said, quietly. A bit embarrassed about the photo hung on the tree._

_Meanwhile, Laney was just smiling. She thought the picture was so cute. Out of nowhere, she lunged herself forward, onto Corey's chest, squeezing him rather tightly into a tender hug. Corey stood there, shocked for a second, before he hugged her back._

_Though, what they didn't notice… Was how Corey's Dad had been spying on them, the entire time… And also how there was now a familiar plant, known as 'Mistletoe', hanging above them. (Courtesy of Corey's Dad.)_

_Corey eventually noticed it, and immediately started blushing more. He knew it had something to do with his Mum. Laney felt Corey's head shift, which made her look to where he was looking. Her reaction was the same as Corey's._

_They glanced at each other; each of them seeing their extremely red faces while they were unsure of either they wanted to kiss, or just act like foolish, young kids and just stand together, hugging each other._

_Though, Corey, wanting to try new things all the time, leant hid head down a bit. Close enough so that their noses were touching, once again. Laney smiled, nervously. But, before she knew it, Corey had his lips on hers; and in the background, she heard a distant 'click!' of a camera._

_...And everything changed… Except for their friendship..._

_~Flashback Over Transition!~_

Corey waved a hand in front of Laney's dazed face. She had been standing there, un-fazed by anything, for quite a while, now. And it's was starting to freak Corey out, a bit.

Finally, she snapped out of her daze, and started acting as if nothing had happened by changing the subject to the presents under the tree. Though, Corey knew she was embarrassed, and he just smirked at that.

"Oh, my Groj! I got a toilet-paper shooting gun! I can use this for my butt!" Kon cheered. "No! You use it to have a 'toilet-paper fight'! Like this!" Kin yelled in reply, while he pulled the lever on it, covering Kon with a loadful of toilet paper.

Laney rushed over to the otherside of the decorated Christmas Tree, where more presents were hidden. She picked out a blue/purple-wrapped box with, in cursive writing, said, "_To: Lanes; From: Core."_

She ripped the wrapping paper off, eager to see what was inside it…

In a light blue box, a blue-red, stuffed-dog was in the bottom. It's reflecting eyes sparkled, luminously. Only one word could describe this present: Adorable!

"Awww… Thank-you, Core!" she said, looking around for him, though she nearly jumped when she noticed that there was a pair of cerulean-blue eyes, peering at the side of her head with excitement.

"Your welcome, Lanes! Now, where's mine?" he asked her while she couldn't stop herself from giggling and blushing from how cute Corey's excited face looked. Especially from how close it was to her.

Immediately snapping out of her daze, she reached over to her side, scanning the pile of presents for a "_To: Core; From: Lanes" _labelled present. Quickly, she found one. One wrapped in a vibrant orange and green wrapping paper, with a fancy bow on top for him to play with, like always.

"Here's yours," she handed him the present, which he quickly took and squealed like a fan-girl would. Laney just rolled her eyes. Though, she was biting her lip while she waited for Corey's reaction to her gift to him.

The scraping and crumpling sound of wrapping paper was all Laney could hear while she watched Corey's hands tear apart the paper. And before she knew it, she was being strangled into a tight, embrace.

"Your the best, Lanes!" he exclaimed, excitedly while she blushed a bright, bright red. The black beanie, that had an orange Groj-Skull icon on the middle, was fitted over his head. His original one was now on her head, which surprised her.

"Y-Your welcome, Core," she said, quietly. She was too caught up in the moment to even realize that the twins were secretly snickering at them. But their moment ended when two, nearby _click!'s _were heard, which made them both mutter, "Oh, no…"

They pulled apart, only to see Mr. Riffin with Kin and Kon, each of them holding a digital camera. Smirks on each of their faces.

"Another 'Corey and Laney' picture to the album! Best. Christmas. Ever!" Mr. Riffin cheered. "Hahaha! We're gonna text this to Kate and Allie as a Christmas Prezzie!" the twins chanted.

"Dad! Please, delete that picture! You, too, Kin and Kon!" Corey pleaded, while his face was possibly redder than Laney's hair. Laney quickly nodded her head 'yes'.

"I'll delete it when I print it out and add it to the photo album, okay, son?" Mr. Riffin replied while Kin and Kon were laughing hysterically in the background.

Corey and Laney growled in annoyance.

_~Later on Transition!~_

It was now 7:34pm. Grojband, Trina, Mina, and Mr. Riffin had finished eating their Christmas dinner. Kin and Kon were laying on the floor with a plate of cheese next to them while they watched "Home Alone: Lost in New York."

Corey was sat on the couch with a plate of cheese, chomping down blocks of cheese while Laney just sat next to him, all her focus put on the TV.

Kin and Kon seemed to be smirking and holding in 'Kate and Allie-like squeals' while the movie went on. And all of a sudden, Mr. Riffin's dish-washing had stopped.

Laney was now half-asleep. Her eyelids were drooping down every second that passed, and her head seemed to be dropping.

A light tap on her shoulder woke her up a bit.

"U-Uh… Lanes...I'm sorry, but… Look up," Corey whispered. She wiped her eyes lightly before looking up, amd her eyes widened…

Mistletoe. Above the couch. Above her and Corey. The memory of their mistletoe kiss when they were only young kids, flashed through her mind…

"Well, what are you two waiting for?! Kiss!" Kin cheered, excitedly! Mr. Riffin came rushing in, and he awed at the two.

"W-Where did this come from?" Laney asked the twins, raising an eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"C'mon, Laney! Be greatful! You get to kiss Corey, again!"

Laney and Corey looked at each other, acknowledging the blushes spread on each others' faces.

They looked back at Mr. Riffin, Kin, and Kon… But they were gone…

While Corey was just staring off, Laney was brushing a strand of her hair, behind her ear. "I-I guess there's no way out of this, C-Core."

Corey looked at her with his sparkling eyes that made her want to faint. She didn't look away from them, which was a first. Corey was gazing into hers, as well.

"Y-Your right…" he finally spoke, not even realizing that he was slowly getting closer to her, though, Laney seemed to notice, and that made her heart beat even more. She leant in towards him.

Subconciously, Corey's arms went to her shoulders, not to push her away, though. Laney was about to faint, but she stopped herself from losing consciousness.

She leant into Corey more, letting her arms go to her neck. And finally… Their lips met. Both of them looked at each other, checking for any uncertainty before they continued. There was nothing.

Finally, they pulled away. Hearts shooting all over their heads. They stayed in each others arms before Corey finally spoke.

"I love you."

And Laney fainted.

**The End**


End file.
